gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Albert Hillsborough
Albert is a fourteen-year-old African-American student in charge of food, water, and work in Perdido Beach. He is considered by many to be the most powerful person in the FAYZ. He later retreats to the luxurious island of San Francisco de Sales. He is a true "businessman" despite his young age, and can be selfish, but he is clever and powerful. He is the inventor of the official payment form in FAYZ until they start to become worthless in Fear. His first idea for a type of money system is to use some gold bars he finds in a abandoned hut which he melts into bullets, calling them 'units'. Albert, with help from Howard, names the currency he invents as the 'Berto, where as the standard salary in FAYZ as of Lies is about 3-5Bertos per day, but some of the people in FAYZ who got a more important job, like Sam, receive larger sums. Albert's previous fame in the FAYZ was being the "owner" of the only McDonalds restaurant in the town, he ran it until it ran out of supplies, at which point it was renamed to McClub and continued to run until the power failed during the battle in the nuclear power plant. Before the FAYZ Albert is mentioned by Howard Bassem as one of several African-American students in Perdido Beach, and as always having his nose in the book. It's implied he was a loner, with few friends. Albert's mother had some sort of back problem and was forced to use a wheelchair. He was the youngest of six kids, and the cook of the family alongside his older sister Rowena, owing to his mother's incability. Appearances Gone Albert is first introduced in Gone when he takes over McDonald's and starts cooking for the kids of Perdido Beach. He is the first to realize the need for kids to work, and is studying in the library when he is attacked by a cat. The cat teleports around the room, and is eventually killed when it teleports into the encyclopedia Albert is using to defend himself. Albert organizes a giant Thanksgiving feast after the Thanksgiving battle. Hunger By Hunger, Albert is quickly being recognized as a powerful figure in the FAYZ. He opens the McClub when the McDonald's runs out of food, letting people dance in return for toilet paper or batteries - both things that will soon be in short supply. He helps Quinn start a fishing business, and Sam directs Howard to Albert to sort out Orc's work. Later in the book, he travels with Quinn, Cookie, and Lana to Hermit Jim's Shack to retrieve the gold to make money. He and Quinn are the first to find out that Lana is missing, and rush back to town to tell Sam. Lies Albert is now part of the Town Council and one of the most powerful people in the FAYZ. The currency of gold bullets (slugs) he created and mcdonalds game pieces (called 'Bertos by Howard), is the official currency of Perdido Beach. During the novel, he initially supports Astrid in her plan of lying to the townies to protect them from Orsay and forcing Sam to listen to the Council more. Plague By Plague, Albert has a full staff including a bodyguard (Jamal), a maid (Leslie-Ann), and the services of several former Human Crew members, including Turk and Lance. Albert controls all of the food and water, and is considered even more powerful than Sam. This position has gained him many enemies, including Turk and Lance. While the town is in chaos over the plague, Turk and Lance attack Albert in his home, shooting him in the face and leaving him for dead before they loot his house. Leslie-Ann, hearing off his death, goes to his house to look for food, but finds Albert barely alive instead. Howard gets Lana to save Albert's life. At the end of the book, Albert chooses to stay with Caine Perdido Beach, saying, "Sam is a weak leader." But really, he is on his own side because he doesn't fully work under Caine's authority or Sam's. He trades food and water between the lake and Perdido Beach. Fear When the town begins to fall apart under Caine's rule, Albert takes three of his people to San Fransisco De Sales Island, abandoning the residents of the FAYZ to live a life of comfort. He brings with him the missiles that Sam left near the power plant, in case anyone tries to get to the island. He even locks down the food so that nobody, without his permission can get the food. During the beginning of the conflicts in Fear, the 'Berto which until now has been the currency in FAYZ, starts to lose its value, and at one point in the book the kids goes back to the old exchangement trading system where they exchange a item for another item. It is currently unknown if the 'Bertos totally lose their value, or if they regain their value as the currency. Category:No Powers Category:Town Council Category:People Category:Surviors Category:Characters Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Male people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Protagonist Category:Mcclub Category:Important people Category:Rich people